Twilight Sparkle
Twilight Sparkle battled Mister Ed in Twilight Sparkle Vs. Mister Ed, and was helped at the end by Rainbow Dash. She also made a cameo appearance at the end of Shinji Ikari Vs. Rorschach, and was additionally referred to in Avatar Aang Vs. Ben Tennyson. She later returned in the series to battle the Teen Titans Go! version of Raven in Twilight Sparkle Vs. Raven, only to get tossed aside toward the end when the Raven from the 2003 Teen Tians series steps in to battle her Go! counterpart. She was voiced by Toby Navarro in her first two appearances and by Andrea Esparza in her most recent appearance. Information on the Rapper Twilight Sparkle is the most central character of the wildly popular My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. She is a unicorn and magical prodigy who is the personal apprentice of Princess Celestia, the deity–like ruler of the land of Equestria, and is assigned control of the "Magic" aspect of the Elements of Harmony. She is served by a young dragon named Spike. Twilight Sparkle spent most of her early life in the royal city of Canterlot, but is instructed by her teacher at the beginning of the series to move to Ponyville, where she now resides among her many new friends. Later in the series, she is ascended to the status of an "alicorn", gaining wings. Lyrics 'Twilight Sparkle Vs. Mister Ed' Are you quite finished yapping? Your scary words don't trick me. Your threats are idle; you're a more pathetic bitch than Trixie! You're a one–trick–pony; I'm the coolest thing on TV; I'll grab my friends and blast you with the Elements of Harmony! The name's Twilight Sparkle; not a pansy vampire, either. This will be a bigger landslide than Beethoven vs. Bieber! And trust me: when you try to talk shit about Bronies, You make yourself a bigger target than Joseph Kony! Besides, last I checked, there are plenty of perverts in your land. Might I remind you of Equus, or the infamous Mr. Hands? You claim to be a stallion, but you act more like a llama. You're boring! You're a lamer villain than King Sombra! I can't see how you were ever a hit, even in the 60's; The only Eds on television worth watching are these three! Now, back to me: Do you seriously think you can win this? You're an ugly old mule; I'm a magical goddess. 'Twilight Sparkle Vs. Raven' (Note: Spike's cameos are in Bold, Owlowiscious' cameo is Underlined) Verse 1: Behold, the Princess Twilight's second coming to the microphone; There's a dimension beyond Azarath: you're entering my zone! Though I'm the mare here, it's this gray bitch who ain't what she used to be; The girl's stark Raven mad, her future holding naught but lunacy! I need no help to win the rapping crown when I deliver flows: There's no way you could be my equal; even Starlight Glimmer knows! I'll school this wack witch like the Mad Mod; send her back down to her maker! Soaring high as I attack a Titan, call me Eren Yeager. The prime princess's prized protégé, prodigiously artful; Hatching verses like… Fuck yeah, sparkle, sparkle, sparkle! Why should I be wary of your powers, let alone your waffles, When your glut of episodes makes Generation Three look thoughtful? Besting me takes more than luck, and you aren't Jinxed; you simply suck! Come right on at me with them legs, and still I'll break you when I buck! Tell Puffy AmiYumi their song needs rewriting on the double, For I'd sooner call on Beavis and Butt-Head to solve my troubles! Verse 2: Well, I'm made of love and tolerance, but that ain't funny, Raven; You're a Mumbo Jumbo-spewing, useless little bunny, Raven! Wanna reignite the flames from when they gave me wings like Red Bull? That card's been almost as overplayed as you on C.N'.s schedule! Shutting down your whole reboot for good, I spit it truly raw; My words will sweep you up and leave you stranded on the moon! Shalla! I bet you would marry a Changeling; yeah, you've got that beastie fetish, But the only horse you're beating is your series' long-dead premise. Verse 3: I'll unlock the rainbow's power, trap you up inside some prism, Then take on all five of you produced by your emotions' schism! You just can't be serious; not even when you claim to try! I told Owlowiscious about your cause, and he says… Let it die! Interrupting (Original) Raven's first verse Um, yeah, I'm in this battle, too, so can I have that micro back? Category:Characters